Bleeding Love
by stargazer528
Summary: What do you get when you mix one jealous villain with one super hot girl and the guy that likes her and she likes him… ill tell you what you get, you get a big disaster. RobxStar and RedxStar sort of
1. Lunch Time

**Author's note: I don't own the teen titans but when I rule the world one day I will.**

What do you get when you mix one jealous villain with one super hot girl and the guy that likes her and she likes him… ill tell you what you get, you get a big disaster. RobxStar and RedxStar sort of

Chapter 1: Lunch time 

It was a normal day at titans tower and the titans were just hangin out at the. Raven was reading a dark murder mystery book, Robin was training, Starfire was taking care of Silkie and watching Robin longingly, Beastboy was trying to beat Cyborg at some sort of racing game while Raven reading her book on the couch. Just then the alarm went off and Robin ran in and pressed the off button, he looked at his team and said,

"Alright team… time…for…lunch!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Cyborg

"Sweet!" yelled beastboy

"Hehehehe" giggled Starfire

"Good cause I'm hungry" said Raven. They all sat down at the counter while Robin gave them each a slice of old pizza that had been warmed up. Robin himself got pepperoni; Cyborg got the meater's special, Beastboy got the tofu special (of course), Raven had herself a sausage and mushroom pizza, and Starfire had cheese with mustard on top. As they ate their food they got to talking, Beastboy talked about how he's beating Cyborg at the racing game but then Cy corrected him by saying that he was really winning. Starfire was saying how Silkie was becoming very smart and actually almost beat Robin up at training, Robin just laughed. Raven didn't feel like talking about her book because she said that she didn't want to give them nightmares before they went to sleep. After she said that the rest of them didn't want to find out, while they were eating the alarm went off again. They all stared at Robin,

"Yo, Robin did you reset the alarm for dinner cause if you did I think you set it a little too early" questioned Cyborg. Robin gave Cyborg that 'yeah right like I would ever do that' Robin walked over to the alarm and studied it for a second or two and finally came to the conclusion,

"That's not the dinner alarm that's the crime alarm!" and once he said that they all sprang into action and flew out the door to what they didn't know as Starfire's nightmare.


	2. Where'd she go?

Chapter 2: Where'd she go?

As they arrived at the scene the titans looked around for the criminal and unfortunately they found him; it was Red X! (Dun dun dun).

"Red X" Robin said with hated, "What do you want?"

"Oh the usual" he said calmly looking at Starfire who looked uneasy about this fight but she stood her ground. He started to advance towards her but the others stepped in between them; he smirked under his mask… at least I think he did… I'm not really sure it's hard to tell with his mask on.

"Oh would you look at that the titans are trying to protect their friend from me, even though they're only delaying the inevitable Hehehehe." He laughed in that evil annoying laugh that everyone hates. After he said that the fight started and he of course went after Starfire first but the others got in his way. Robin fired his electric disks at X while Raven threw rocks, boxes, food, or anything she could get her powers on. Beastboy changed into a Valosaraptor attacked him from the rear only to be smacked on the head by his bow staff; Cyborg at first tried hitting him regularly but he just evaded all of his punches except for one right in his face so he just tried his sonic cannon, but X stuffed it up with some kind of red goo which only stopped him for about 20min or so. Meanwhile, Starfire watched from a street corner thinking on whether or not to join the fight; in the end she decided that she should help her friends because they stood up for her. She flew over there with such speed that she made the fastest moving car made look slow, as she came up behind X she prepared herself. She wound and hit him extremely hard with a starbolt punch and before she knew what was happening she was on the ground in excruciating pain and was going to blackout but before she did she looked up at the only face she could… Red X!

"Wha-What happened?" she asked faintly

"Like my new starbolt reflector it does exactly what its name sounds it reflects any starbolts fired at me, and reflects it right back at the person that fired it at me so I'm safe and well you're passing out and you're at my mercy. Hehehehe" as again he laughed evilly and she, as he said, passed out in his arms unfortunately and he once again took her away to God knows where and during Star's deciding on whether or not she should fight X threw a smoke bomb to blind out everyone but Starfire. So as the smoke cleared Robin saw something he didn't want to see; X carrying off Starfire but this time was different this time Robin noticed a revolver in a holster on X's hip.


	3. Frantic

Chapter 3: Frantic

Robin and everyone else were franticly looking for Starfire but with no avail. Robin was the most frantic of all probably because Starfire was his life and she knew that; last time X had taken her they got her back, but during her time in the medical bay Robin and Starfire said that they would never leave each other because they loved each other (cheesy I know but hey cut me some slack this is only my second story so….yeah). When they returned to the tower Robin began to feel woozy.

"Yo Robin are…you…ok?" asked Cyborg kind of slowly

"Yeah you look a… little…green." Beastboy pointed out

"You're the only one… green… around… here." Raven said mono toned. Robin looked around and the room seemed spin and slow down like a slow motion movie. Then he closed is eyes and before he knew it he was on the ground black out! The last thing he saw was his friends running up to him and freaking out then nothing.

_**Meanwhile all the way across town**_

Starfire was just waking up and felt like she had been put through hell.

"Ug, my head I feel like I had just been trampled by a Grithnoc (Grithnoc- an evil ferocious beast that eats everything in sight)." She said with pain. She tried to get up but she couldn't and she noticed that she couldn't see; she then noticed that she felt another presence in the room.

"Who is there and what do you want with me?" she said with anger

"You are in no position to make threats besides I'm not going to hurt you." The person said. The person walked over to the edge of the bed that he was on and rolled her over, he stared at her for a minute just thinking about how beautiful she looked; but her real beauty was in her eyes. He desperately wanted to looked at them but there was one problem… she had eye beams. It was then he decided to make a deal with her.

"Listen up… please I'm going to make you a deal, I will remove the special tape from your eyes, but you have to promise me you will not blast me with your eyes beams ok?" the stranger offered. He looked at her and she made it seem as if she were thinking, then she spoke.

"I promise" was all she said to him. He started to remove the tape, but stopped.

"I must warn you this will hurt."

"I do not care"

"Ok then" he grabbed the edge of the tape and proceeded to rip it off slowly. Then he saw how much pain it caused her and just decided to rip it off fast; he did and before she knew what happened the guy kissed her! She tried to pull away but he just pushed down on her tighter.

**_Meanwhile back at the tower_**

Robin woke up in the medical bay surrounded by his teammates, he tried to get up but there was a pain near his neck. He reached back there and pulled out a very fine needle; he looked at his friends with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Uh is there something you're not telling me?" he asked

"Yeah um about that funny story you know, while you were fighting X he stabbed you with that needle" said BB in a very worried tone.

"So what did it do, I mean I feel fine" said Robin

"Well it um…actually… did you know that um…" Raven sputtered. Now Robin knew something was up because Raven never sputtered, so he turned to Cyborg the technical genius.

"sigh alright well it seems that when X stabbed you he injected something into your blood stream" Cyborg explained

"So what did he injected poison?" asked Robin

"Silver zinothium"


	4. oh crap!

Chapter 4: Oh Crap

"What?" Robin asked

"You heard me. Silver zinothium is a more powerful substance than red or blue zinothium. It is lethal if entered into the blood stream so basically if we don't do something soon you're goin to die." Cyborg explained. Robin looked at his team members in pure horror; he looked back at Cyborg.

"Are you sure? I mean how is it going to kill me?"

"Well what happens is that the main chemical in Silver zinothium is Nitroglycerin and in its pure form its deadly and highly reactive to explosives."

"So it's not like X put a small bomb in me right?" Robin said actually meaning for it to sound humorous. Cyborg and the others all had a look of sorrow on their faces.

"The thing is, that's exactly what X did" Cyborg said, "He put a tiny microscopic explosive in the liquid so he can kill you any time and if we actually manage to get the bomb out then that won't matter really because this peculiar type of zinothium is heavily laced with nitroglycerin so even if we get the bomb out the zinothium will freeze you're blood stream and will eventually stop the flow of blood and will kill you." He explained with a grim face… kind of like Raven's face usually is. Robin sat there as if he had been punched in the stomach; he stood up.

"Oh crap." Beastboy said calmly

"It doesn't matter what happens to me the only thing that matters is getting Starfire back without harm k." he said with determination.

"Right" they all said in union, and they got to work trying to lock on to her comm. Link unfortunately for them X tore it apart so they couldn't find her… shit!


	5. The truth hurts

Chapter 5: The Truth hurts

Starfire laid there on the bed while this stranger kissed and she could do nothing about it except… while he was frenching her she bit down hard on his tongue!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. He jumped off of her giving her time to get a good look at her captor; she was shocked to find out that it was X. She started struggling trying to get the bondage off of her hands and feet but it was no use.

"Don't even try to get free that bondage is stronger than your average Tamarainian" he explained. She glared at him.

"Well I am not an average Tamarainian" She spat out. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her; at first he tried to stroke her hair but all she did was snap at his hand, he pulled it away rather quickly.

"Now be nice at least I took that tape off and besides I had to take you away and save you."

"Save me from what may I ask?"

"Save you from that monster of a human uhh what was his name boy doofus… no I got it Robin yeah that's it Robin; anyway you should be grateful that I got you away just in time I mean you almost went on a date with him I mean come on that in itself sounds horrible it makes my skin crawl just saying it" he went on. Starfire looked out the window from where she was and tuned him out.

"Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to go one of these earthly dates with Robin?" she asked trying to make him feel guilty. He stopped talking finally and looked up at the ceiling as if he was in deep thought.

"No" was all he said and then he continued to ramble on about how stupid Robin was and how he didn't deserve her bla bla bla.

_**Meanwhile back at the tower**_

Everyone at the Tower was working hard to try and find Starfire especially Robin; he was frantically searching for a sign that he could use to find her before it was too late.

"It's hopeless we'll never find her at this rate" Beastboy said with despair. Raven gave Beastboy and 'don't say that in front him' he immediately regretted it. Just after Raven gave him that look Robin pounced on him (not literally).

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME WE WILL FIND HER AND WE WILL GET X FOR TAKING HER AWAY AGAIN NOW SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL – I'LL…" he didn't get to finish cause Cyborg bashed hi on the head calming him down… for now.

"Chill Robin, we're all working as hard as we can but it's possible that X turn off or destroyed her communicator so just relax k" he said with ease

"Cyborg's right yelling at each other won't find Starfire but I know what will…" she trailed off. She left the room and came back minutes later with a piece of Starfire's clothes; she sat down and put it on her lap.

"Ok now I need someone who knows her the best." Everyone looked at Robin. He sat down in front of her; "Ok now I need you to describe her for me ok" she looked at him

"K"

"Alright, Azarath, Metrion, Zinoth" and just like that she started floating in mid-air eyes glowing black, "Ok Robin start describing"

"Well she has fiery red hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, kind of orangey skin tone, she about 5'8, talks very proper, pink firm succulent I lips not that I would know" he said right after, Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged 'yeah right' looks. He continued, "she's very gentle, loves animals, powerful, perfect smile with perfectly white teeth, and she wears purple boots, tank top, mini skirt and gloves that don't cover her hands" that's where he finished. All of a sudden her shirt started to glow and lifted up into the air.

"Follow the top and it will lead you to Starfire" said Raven

"What about you aren't you coming too?" asked Beastboy

"No, I have to stay here and keep powering it so that it won't die on you" she explained. Robin nodded his head in thanks and ran out the door with Cyborg at his tail, Beastboy stayed awhile to make sure Raven was safe then he left as well.

_**Meanwhile back down town**_

Starfire tried once again to get out but once again her efforts were futile; X had left to go steal some beer. Then she realized something, she had not tried to use her eye beams on the tape so she gave it a try; just as X walked in she shot her eye beams and they bounced off of the tape and started bouncing off the walls and finally hit Starfire but it also disintegrated the tape but ripped her clothes along with it.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain and rolled off the bed. He ran over to help her but all he got when he looked over the other side of the bed was starbolt right in his face.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he was blown away. He got up only to have Robin burst threw the door and glared at X like he was going to kill him, he would've too if X hadn't thrown down a smoke bomb. Starfire flew up in the air to get a better view (and she didn't know Robin was there), X looked around (using his special goggles) for Starfire. He got tired of looking because he didn't look up and took his gun out of its hustler and shoot into the air. Then out of nowhere a heart wrenching shriek was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Starfire screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. You see what X didn't know was that when he shot randomly into the air Starfire was right above him so he ended up shooting her in the stomach. The smoke cleared and there laid Starfire a bullet in her stomach and she was bleeding everywhere; Robin ran to her side and propped her up so she wouldn't bleed as much. X tried to help but Robin saw him coming and took out three electric disks and shot them at him, all three hit dead center and knocked him out of the window of a 5 story apartment complex. He went back to Starfire and put her head on his lap.

"Starfire, Starfire can you hear me?" he asked in an extremely worried tone

"Ro- Ro- Robin? Is that you?" she asked meekly

"Yes it's me. Don't worry X is gone and I'm here now and the others will be here shortly; you're going to make it trust me." He said trying to sound positive. At that very moment Cyborg and Beastboy walked in and gasped at what they saw. They hurried her to the titan's tower medical bay and had Raven heal as much as she could; she had passed out on the way there from major blood loss. Through out the whole time Robin never left her side and had no intension of leaving.


	6. Operation part I

Chapter 6: Operation part I

It had been almost 3 wks since their last encounter with X but everyone was still on edge about everything. Raven was still a little weak from trying to find Starfire, Robin's condition had worsened, and Starfire had only woken up once to eat, drink, and use the restroom. Robin's condition had gotten so bad that he started to hallucinate and started sleep walking so they had to force him into the medical bay with Starfire. When Cyborg examined him he saw something out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys check this out. Look his white blood cells are trying to fight off the zinothium."

"So, what's that supposed to mean isn't that a could thing?" asked BB

"Sort of." Explained Cy

"That's why this stuff kills you it overworks your white blood cells causing them to kind of die off which will allow more infection and disease into the body and since most of the blood cells died off…" Cyborg was interrupted.

"The viruses will spread and with nothing to stop them…" said BB

"They'll kill all of the systems in your body" Raven finally spoke

"Can you fix it I mean you helped Starfire out a lot." Asked Cyborg

"No, because if I try and cure Robin then the zinothium will just transfer to me so sure I can fix him but then who will fix me. I know it sounds so selfish but I guess I must do it to save Robin and Starfire." Raven said while moving towards Robin. Then Beastboy stepped in between

"NO! You can't!" he screamed. They both looked at him with inquisitive looks. He had to think up an excuse fast or else Raven might find out.

"Uhhh… it's just I don't think we should give up that easily yet we should try to find another way out."

"Rrrrriiiiiight, anyway I did hear of another way we could cure Robin." said Cyborg.

"What tell us come on." Pleaded Beastboy

"We could give him an operation and surgically remove the zinothium and the bomb." He said grimly. The others gasped loudly.

AN: ok people listen up i need reviews and i need them NOW... please ;-) if you review ill give you a cookie ;-)


	7. Operation part II

Chapter 7: Operation part II

As they set up for the procedure Cyborg got worried, he had never done anything like this before and was very nervous about this. What if he did something wrong and he killed him, then Starfire would wake up and find out then go all insane on them and kill them all! So no pressure right?

"Well we'd better get started." Said Cyborg. The other two nodded; they were all so intensely nervous and focused that they didn't notice Starfire get up and walk over to the table. When they finally saw her they all just stared at her, as Cyborg took a step towards her a green shield went up to prevent him from getting any closer.

"She's in a trance I just don't know what kind." Stated Raven, "Let's just see what she does." She walked over to Robin and looked down at him; she raised her hand and put it over Robin. All of a sudden her hand started to glow green everyone thought that she was gonna shoot Robin but instead both of them started glowing green, then the green light stopped and Starfire fell to the ground. Beastboy and Raven picked her up and put her back on her bed, Cyborg then looked at Robin's health screen (the screen that shows people how the patient is doing and what their status is) and what he saw was amazing!

"Well whatever Star did it seems to have cured Robin." Cyborg said in a very professional way. The other two looked at the screen and saw that what he said was true. The screen showed that all viruses in Robin's system had been destroyed including the zinothium and the bomb. Cyborg looked at the others and then looked at the still unconscious Starfire wondering 'what the hell'. Her stomach had a huge bruise on it and what looked like a hole but it wasn't, but she was still bleeding.

_**5hours later**_

Robin woke up hours later in a daze and had a craving to eat waffles for some reason; he looked over at Starfire to see that she was still unconscious then he looked at his screen and noticed that the zinothium, the bomb and all other viruses were gone! He ran out of the med lab and into the living room so that he could find Cyborg. He however couldn't find him until he looked in garage; Cyborg was fixing up his 'Baby" (his car) because X destroyed it once again (how many fing times does his damn car blow the fuck up or get destroyed I mean come on he must go through like a billion car parts a week and that can be expensive).

"Cyborg!" He screamed getting the metal man's attention.

"Well look who just got up from their beauty sleep how you feelin?" Cyborg asked. Robin walked up to him and sat on the now closed hood of hi car. "Boy you'd better get off my car if you know what's good for you." He stated threateningly. Robin got off and looked at him.

"I'm fine and like you could take me now."

"I would if you weren't in such bad condition. How's Star doin?"

"She's fine from what I could tell. Why?"

"Well we really didn't have to do an operation on you"

"Why?"

"Because Star came up to you when we were just about to operate and put her on you. Her hand started to glow green like she was going to hit you with a starbolt but instead she really healed you."

"SHE WHAT?"

"She healed you. Starfire vaporized the bomb and the silver zinothium. We don't know how she did it but at least I didn't have to."

Robin stayed silent for like seemed forever; he was finally going to speak when Beastboy and Raven burst into the garage. They had a panicked look on their faces which was surprising for Raven because she is never panicked, except for when Trigon came and destroyed the world. They were both sweating from running and their eyes were both wide open with fear.

"Star's not in her bed" exclaimed Beastboy

"WHAT!" Robin yelled. He just got out of coma and just saw her five minutes ago and now she's gone! What was the world coming to?

"How is that possible I saw her 5 minutes ago?"

"No, what you saw was a hologram and by the looks of it she's been gone for only a few minutes. She was probably taken 10 minutes before you woke up." Raven explained to them

Robin was furious, he ran out of the room and tried to run out of the front door but black matter surrounded him and forced him to sit on the couch. Robin squirmed around trying to get out when he knew that he couldn't get out unless Raven let him go. His other teammates walked over to him, excluding Starfire, and stood in front of him so that he could see them; Raven kneeled down in front of him and looked Robin in the eye.

"Robin you need to relax and calm down your wounds haven't healed completely yet and if you run out of this tower in mindless rage and get in a fight you could reopen your wounds. So while we are out looking for Starfire try not to get into any trouble okay?" Raven looked at Robin sternly

"Fine, I'll… behave" Robin said begrudgingly

After he agreed to not attack innocent people for information and attack every villain that he comes across and not run wild around the city checking every building for any trace of Starfire they left to so search. Once he ran into a random room to see if Starfire was there and he accidentally walked in on a honeymoon couple having sex. He almost had to fight the husband but the others ran in and pulled him away before he could start anything. After searching for sometime the team decided to call it a night but Robin wouldn't go without a fight so, they had to drag him away; they almost had to sedate him but after awhile he fell asleep by accident. As the team carried Robin home Cyborg's scanners picked up a power surge in downtown Jump City and after they got in the car they rushed down there to check out the surge hopefully it was Starfire and they finally get her back and end this silly fiasco; then maybe Robin would chill out. As they sped to the location Robin awoke from his 4hr "nap" (it is a long drive from where they were, it would've been longer but Cyborg ran a few red lights and stop signs). When they finally arrived at their destination Robin jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs but what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

AN: Srry that I've had to update this certain chapter but I kept stopping due to writer's block then I would get an idea and would want to write more but this is it for this chapter. Please review


	8. Body jumping and conclusion

**Chapter 8: Body jumping and conclusion**

Robin walked into the room and saw the most horrifying sight he could have ever seen, besides his parent's death, Robin and his team saw Starfire unconscious with Red X standing over her in just a pair of sweats and his mask; oh and Starfire is naked on the bed with bruises on her things and blood coming out of her… area. To say that Robin was mad would be an understatement he was PISSED beyond belief. Neither Raven, Beastboy, nor Cyborg thought that anyone could get as mad as Robin was now.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Robin screamed

"I showed what a real man was like, hehehe well she would've known if she was awake during it." X chuckled

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin jumped X and they started wrestling on the floor of his apartment, "Guys get Starfire out of here" the leader told his team

They all nodded and went to pick up the unconscious alien princess, but when Cyborg went to grab her body something kind of force field went up preventing anyone from getting in. The only thing that could neutralize the field was possible a starbolt, but the only one that could use starbolts was currently indisposed; that's when Beastboy had an idea.

"Hey Raven can you posses people's bodies?" he asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when you go all spirity and everything can you go through anything?"

"Yes I can, but I still don't see what this has" she stopped, "Ooooh, I see what you're getting at." Raven then took her meditative pose, "Azerath Metrion Zintho" then her black spirit form came out of her and went through the force field into Starfire's body.

"Ooooh I get it" Cyborg said finally understanding what they meant when they were talking about all that spirit mambo jumbo.

After Raven's spirit went into Star's body, it took a few seconds before it slowly started to move and finally get up. Starfire looked around at her surroundings; the body turned towards the boys and gazed at the two boys.

"Did it work?" Beastboy asked Starfire

"What do you think?" Starfire answered

"Yep that's Raven"

'_Ok no all I have to do is feel the righteous fury and'_ BOOM! A green blast came out of Raven/Starfire's hand and vaporized the force field.

"Alright Raven!" Beastboy encouraged

"Ah Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as usual

"Cool" Raven/Starfire merely stated as she stepped off the bed, but she accidentally tripped and fell on Beastboy.

"Oh no not more love birds" Cyborg said with fake annoyance. Both Beastboy and Raven/Starfire blushed at the comment and at that position they just happened to be in. Raven/Starfire fell straddling Beastboy's waist and had her hands at either side of his head; while Beastboy's leg were spread out and his hands fell on her waist.

"We'd better get out of this position." Beastboy said

"Why?" Raven/Starfire asked before realizing that, that was a stupid and embarrassing question

"Because you're still in Star's body and if Robin looks over here and sees this he'll kill me and two…"

"And two?"

"You know what, there is no two."

"Right" Raven/Starfire said while getting up off of him.

"Ok transfer yourself back to your own body please so we can get the hell out of here" Cyborg commanded, Raven/Starfire nodded and just stood there with her eyes closed. Then Raven's spirit came flying out of Starfire's body and back into her own, Raven shot up and gasped for air as her body came back to life.

"Talk about a rush" she said as the others left with Starfire. Raven turned around and called out to Robin who was still in the process of kicking X's ass, "Robin we got her let's go."

Robin grunted trying to decide whether or not to listen to the dark girl; he wanted to kill X for defiling Starfire, but realized that Star might need him to comfort her and with that thought in mind he gave X one last punch a that knocked him out and chained him to the bed (only place that they could keep him for now). After making sure X was secure and couldn't get out Robin sped after the rest of his team and his alien princess.

_Back at the tower in the med lab_

"Uhhhh, where am I?" Starfire said while trying to sit up, but couldn't due to the fact that someone pushed her back down.

"You're in the med lab of the tower Star"

"ROBIN!" Starfire exclaimed and caught the Boy Wonder in a hug

"It's great to see you to Star, how are you feeling" he asked hoping she would say just fine.

"I am fine except for a pain I have in my thigh area

'_Damn, no such luck'_

"Uh Star you were kidnapped by X while you were recuperating a few days ago and then we found you in his apartment in a… let's just say a compromising position." Robin said

"What do you mean 'compromising position'?"

"Uh well gulp" how was he supposed to explain this to Starfire, "Star do you know what-uh- rape is?" he asked hoping she did

"No"

'_Shit, I can't catch a break today' _"Well you see Star rape is when a man forces himself upon a woman"

"Forces?"

"Oh good lord, um do you remember the talk that Raven had with you about one of the scenes in the movie Highlander that we watched?"

"Yes"

Before this whole Red X thing happened the team decided that for their movie night they would watch Highlander, it was one of Robin's favorite movies. When it came to the scene when the main character was getting a little action Starfire asked the team what was he doing and why he was on top of the girl like that. So the boys had Raven explain to Starfire all about the mystical world of sex; Starfire's face was almost a tomato red after Raven finished telling her about it.

"Well rape is that scene only the woman doesn't want it, but the man forces her to do it anyway. Do you get it now?"

"Yes I understand, but what does have to do with the Red X and me?"

"You see when we found you with X he told us that he um raped you."

Starfire stayed silent for a long time, just laying there on her bed. After awhile she started crying so hard Robin thought that she could fill in a whole ocean, but now was not the time to make jokes. The team leader moved closer to the sobbing princess and held her close to his body and allowed her to dry on his chest. She cried and cried for what seemed like hours until finally she pulled away from the warm body and looked Robin in the eye… well mask really.

"Is that why my legs hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Star we were too late to stop him, but Raven ran a check on you to make sure you did not conceive a child from him."

She looked at Robin with pleading eyes, "Am I…"

"No, you are not thankfully." Starfire continued to cry all over Robin's uniform; not that he minded I mean he had a whole closest full of them.

"Where are our friends?"

"They went to take X to jail. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you"

"Oh friend Robin why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care? Well I don't mean to sound mean, but that's a stupid question."

"Oh… why is that?"

"Because if I cared anymore for you I think the universe would explode cause there wouldn't be anymore room for anything."

"What?" Starfire said confused

"Star I care so much because well, to be blunt I love you"

"You-you-you love me."

"Yeah I do that's why I almost killed when we found you."

"Robin"

"Yeah"

"I love you too"

"Sweet" Robin whispered then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Robin went slowly at first cause even though this wasn't her first kiss it was her first _**passionate **_kiss (besides X) and he didn't want to ruin it for her; his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. As if she were in autopilot Starfire opened her mouth letting Robin's tongue sweep into her mouth and roam around in her sweet cavern. She had never in her life experienced something so-so-so wonderful or glorious in her entire life; after awhile their two muscle started a dance for dominance which Robin won in the end because Starfire had no idea what to do at this point, although she could've easily won the battle with her super strength. Finally, after what seemed like hours the couple came up for air; they sat there next to each other gasping, Starfire unconsciously lifted her fingers to her lips trying to figure out if that was real or not.

"Hehehe" Robin chuckled

"That was…" Starfire started off

"Interesting"

"Wonderful"

Robin put on a fake cocky grin, "Well then I'm thinking we should do that more often then huh?"

"Hehehehe, yes I believe we should"

"Shall we continue" Robin said jokingly formal

"Yes we shall" Starfire imitated him as they went back at it a second time

_Mean while all the way across town_

Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg went back to retrieve X while Robin looked after Starfire; the team members expecting the villain to be laying on the bed complaining about how they ruined his fun and yak, yak, yak. Unfortunately that is not what they got, when they entered the crummy apartment the three friends found the chains broken and the window wide open.

"Shit" they all said in unison and it was surprising considering that it takes a lot to make Raven swear openly, but the worst part was that they all knew that if X ever came back Starfire would be in even more danger than before.

_Outside the tower_

'_Don't worry my precious Star princess I will get you back one way or another, hehehe'_ a sinister looking shadow thought after disappearing away into the night as they started plotting news ways to get what they wanted, but that story is for another day.


End file.
